


A bouquet a day

by VeeTheSheep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Pining, actually, ig, its cute, lucas has a crush, skz mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Renjun gets a bouquet of flower everyday for a week, but doesn't know who gives him them.





	A bouquet a day

**Author's Note:**

> I really like flowers okay

Renjun’s Monday was going fine.

Wake up.

Freshen up.

Make up.

Wait for Donghyuck to pick him up. 

School.

So yeah, perfectly okay till lunch.

Because, as he was waiting for his stupid  _ and late _ best friend, a pretty girl came to his table. With a bouquet of pretty orange flowers.

“Hey Renjun.” the girl offers him the bouquet with a bored look.

“Uhhh… thanks but I'm gay.”

She rolls her eyes,sighing.

“Not from me. Secret admirer or whatever.”

Renjun’s eyes widens slightly.

“What?Who?”

“ _ Secret _ ” she smirks and leaves, leaving the boy confused. 

As he's checking the flowers, he notices a card in the middle of the arrangement.

It was a lilac card paper, the word  _ Gerbera _ written on gold.

He quickly googles the meaning, blushing when seeing what it says. 

When Donghyuck sees the flowers, he teases the hell out of him. Renjun threatens to steal his boyfriend.

  
  


The next day it's Chenle who gives him the bouquet, pink and white ones now.

And Donghyuck is there with him to see them.

“Renjun ge, there's a card with the bouquets, please find it” The smile Chenle gives I'd bright, Renjuns smiles back at him and is about to ask who the admirer is when the boy speaks up again.

“Oh.OH!!I'm sorry ge but I have to go, Jeonginnie is waiting for me!!Bye. Don't forget the card”

The card. 

Renjun doesn't get the chance to look for it, as it's already on Donghyuck's hand.

This time is a baby blue one. 

Scribbled in gold again it's the flowers name.  _ Carnation.  _

Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows and shows the older the screen, showing the meaning of the flowers.

Renjuns face gets redder by the second, but he still sends the other a glare. He just laughs.

  
  


On Wednesday he was late for lunch, because of an assignment he had to redo, thus when he got to their table, Donghyuck already had the white flowers picked up, the card on his hand a pale green. 

When Renjun got closer he noticed the scribble this time said  _ Gardenia. _

The younger whistled and showed him the meaning, and if he wasn't in a public place he'd have squealed.

A certain part of the meaning got to him though.

“Uh, Hyuck” 

“Yes Junnie”

“Who brought it this time?”

Donghyuck stares at him for a good five seconds, “Uh… it was Felix and Jisung”

_ Could it be- _

Donghyuck dismissed the thought as soon as he opens his mouth.

“They are dating that Minho kid, from dance”

Renjun nods absently, remember vaguely the three of them together on dates in the ice cream shop he went to some times.

 

Thursday brings his Kun ge and a pot with pretty tiny flowers.

“Im sorry Renjunnie, Lucas got sick and could bring the flowers today. But I found some time and brought it to you!”

“Uh… Lucas?”

“Yeah, he asked if I could bring you today and even stayed back in the shop with Ten so I could do it. By the way, these are azaleas”

Behind him Donghyuck snickers and Jaemin slaps his boyfriend’s arm.

“Uh… hyung” Thats Jaemin speaking “I don't think you were supposed to tell Jun it, not until…”

“Nana, babe, shut up” Donghyuck says, before kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.

Renjun is still frozen on his spot, mind running wild.

_ Lucas??  _

_ Wong Yukhei?? _

_ His loud and sweet Xuxi??  _

_ Is sending him flowers?? _

_ For why?? _

_ I mean… that would be ideal for him, but no way his crush would send him… flowers…right? _

  
  


It’s Friday now.

He heard from Jaemin, who heard from Jungwoo that Lucas just had an mild cold and is fine now.

That means he’s at school.

With today’s flowers.

Probably the last ones.

_ Is he gonna give them himself this time? _

_ I hope he does… _

Renjun spends his morning fidgety, picking on his nails and tapping relentlessly on his tights.

When lunchtime comes around he continues to  _ tap tap tap tap tap _

“Renjun I swear to every deity out there IF YOU TAP ONE MORE-”

Donghyuck’s words get trapped on his throat as he looks up.

Renjun looks up as well.

Lucas is right in front of him.

Flustered as fuck.

Holding pink roses.

Renjun hears Donghyuck saying something about “Nana is waiting for me and I didn't get my daily kiss yet so…” before he's gone.

Now it’s only Renjun and Lucas.

Alone in the table.

“Uh, please sit. You're too tall my neck is going to cramp.”

Lucas chuckles but sits down in front of the other.

The stay in silence for some time, not looking directly at each other, until Lucas clears his throat, offering the small boy the flowers he brought.

“These are for you. But i guess you already know that…” The boy is scratching his neck, looking out of place.

Renjun smiles even though he's a nervous mess and brings the bouquet to smell the sweet perfume of them.

“Can you tell me what they mean?”

“This one or…”

Renjun laughs, and Lucas feels like time could stop right now and  he'd be the happiest person ever.

“Yeah… I got the meaning of the others…”

Lucas looks a little startled, _ if the boy already knew the meaning and hasn't run away… that means he did SOMETHING right for once, right? _

“Pink roses mean “Please Believe Me””

“Oh… why did-”

Lucas rushes to explain “It's- it's cause I-I wanted to confess to you but I didn't know if you'd believe me, i know how you get when people lie to you and-”

“Wait wow what? Confess?”

Lucas looks up from his hands, still twirling the hem of his shirt.

“You said you read the meanings, so you know what im talking about right?”

When the younger just flushes and stays silent Lucas continues.

“See, that why I brought them.” he lets out a laugh and grabs the smaller hands “Even with the flowers you still don't understand it? Renjun look at me.” The boy looks at him, his cheeks red and eyes wide and that makes Lucas smile once more,  _ the cutest boy ever _

“I like you.” he says it in korean then “I like you” in mandarin and Renjun laughs, leaning towards him, forgetting the flowers and hugging him tight.

He buries his face on the taller’s chest, muffling the “I like you too” that he says.

Thankfully Lucas hears it and hugs him back, dropping at kiss at the top of his head, making the younger squeal in his arms.

  
  


Couple years later Renjun comes running into Kun and Ten’s flower shop.

He's painting and Kun is immediately next to him, asking him if he’s okay and “should I call Xuxi? Hed know how to calm you down”

“NO PLEASE DON'T”

That made Ten curious. “Spill kid, what you planning?”

Kun whisper-yells a sharp  _ “BABE”,  _ but Ten ignores, opting to look at the boy instead.

Renjun is now more calm, but he's playing with the leaves of a nearby flower and if he wasnt Ten’s favorite kid, hed be dead.

“Is-is there a flower that says “I love you so much please marry me”?”

The couple blinks at him, silently, in shock.

Ten reacts first, grabbing an album Renjun knew contained samples of the flowers they sold.

He opens on a purple wild one.

“SO!!” He starts clapping animatedly “ These are called spider flowers and-”

“FUCK BABY NO”

**Author's Note:**

> meaning of the flowers on this work:  
> gerbera- innocence and purity  
> carnation- pure love  
> gardenia- secret love, you're lovely  
> azaleas- take care of yourself for me  
> pink roses- please believe me  
> spider flower- let's elope


End file.
